The Stolen Magic
by The Golden Emrys
Summary: Merlin's daughter is kidnapped by an evil sorcerer who wants her magic. Can Merlin and Arthur save her or will her magic be stolen forever?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ **I do not own Merlin. (I wish.)**_

 _ **This story is set after Series 2, but before Series 3.**_

 _ **Morgana is not evil and has not been kidnapped.**_ _ **Igraine is alive and Uther is not evil, but he does not fully accept Merlin as his stepson.**_ _ **Magic is not forbidden as Igraine alive.**_

 _ **I apologise for any mistakes. I have corrected them, but any more, just read on.**_

* * *

"MERLIN!"

A voice yelled.

"MERLIN!" The man was running around the castle looking for his brother.

"Sire?"

The man turned round.

"Gwaine?"

One of his knights ran towards him.

"Arthur he's with Gaius."

Arthur shook his head "No" he answered out of breath "I've just been there."

"Try again, Arthur. He told me Gaius was teaching him how to master the invisibility spell. So when you walked in, maybe that's why you didn't see him."

Arthur angrily sighed "Trust him to do that on a day like this. Thanks."

"Wait, what you do you mean a day like this?"

Arthur sprinted off before he could answer.

Gwaine scoffed "Royals. Who would want to be one of them?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Try again Merlin."

"I've already tried it enough. I can't do it Gaius."

"You did it when Arthur walked in."

Merlin sat on the bench "Yeah, well, that was just luck and anyway it was just my body. If I wasn't standing behind this bench, then he would of seen that my feet were still visible."

Gaius sighed "Try one more time and this time, concentrate, then maybe all of you will vanish."

Merlin stood up "Alright. One last time, and if I shrink, I am giving magic up. Altogether."

The warlock said the spell again. As his eyes glowed gold, he held his breath.

Gaius gasped.

"Well?" The warlock asked anxiously.

At first the physician was speechless, then he spoke "You did it."

"What? Merlin asked.

"You did it" he said again.

He let out a sigh in relief "Finally."

"Merlin?"

An idea came to him "Gaius, say nothing."

Before he could answer, Arthur hurried in "If my idiot of a brother is he, but I can't see him, make yourself known. I am not in the mood for games. Nor have I got the time."

Merlin muttered another spell and came back, looking disappointed "Spoilsport."

"Merlin, Its Freya."

Suddenly Merlin burst out in questions "Is she okay? Where is she? Is she in labour?"

"Don't know, Hunith told me to get you. She's in a hut half a mile away from here and is she in labour? Yes."

Merlin rushed out the room with Arthur hot on his heels.

"Merlin!"

The two boys turned when Gaius spoke "Bring your wife and baby here after she's given birth."

"Will do" Merlin yelled back.

The brothers ran to the stables "Why is she in a hut, out of Camelot even." Merlin asked Arthur "I told her to stay in our chambers. Gaius said she needed rest."

"You can ask her when we arrive. For now lets just focus on getting there"

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulders "Calm down, Merl. You're going to be a father."

"Yeah and you an uncle" he smiled.

Suddenly, Arthur stopped "What is it?" Merlin asked.

"Just realised. I'm going to have a niece or nephew."

"Urgh!" Merlin grunted and grabbed Arthur's wrist "Come on" he said as he pulled his brother along.

* * *

They rode out of the stables in double time. After ten minutes of riding, Arthur pointed to a small hut, hidden amongst the trees. They got off and tied their horses up.

As they got closer, Merlin could hear his wife screaming. He didn't realise he was crying, till he felt tears running down his cheeks.

Merlin paused at the door. What if he went in and Freya died? What if the baby died? He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Merlin. Freya needs you."

He felt his knees weaken and he couldn't move "C...could you go in first and I...I will follow."

"Ok."

Arthur opened the door and walked through. After a few seconds, Merlin took a deep breath and followed his brother.

There was a door to his right, where from inside he could hear crying, not a baby, but a woman. Assuming the worse, stood by the door, until it opened revealing a very tired looking Hunith.

"I'm sorry my son. I'm so sorry."

"Where is my baby?"

"Your daughter is alive and healthy. Arthur is looking after her."

Merlin was confused "Then, why...?"

Then Hunith released the bomb "I'm sorry to say Freya didn't survive the birth."

Merlin pushed past his mother and broke down when he saw his wife lying on a bed with a bloody sheet round her waist. He knelt down beside her and took her hand. She was cold and a deathly pale white. He raised a hand and stroked a cheek with his finger. At his touch, Freya opened her eyes half away. They were tired and unfocused.

"Freya!"

With a weak smile she replied "Merlin, my love. I'm sorry, but i wasn't strong."

Merlin's grip on her hand tightened "No! No, don't say that. Your going to live, Freya. I will not let you die."

"Look after our daughter"

Merlin was crying uncontrollable "No" he whispered.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

"I know you and Arthur will help her grown into the princess I know she will be. And promise me, that when she falls in love, you will not be picky about who she chooses."

Merlin let out a breathy chuckle "I'll try, but I can't promise."

Freya laughed, but stopped when a sharp pain shot across her stomach. Their heads snapped up when they heard crying. Arthur walked in carrying their daughter in his arms, wrapped in a red blanket. Freya's eyes started to close.

"What was that name, Freya?" Merlin asked, trying to keep his wife alive a little while longer "You know the one we decided suit a girl or a boy? "

"That would be quiet fitting for her" "she whispered "Farewell my love. I will see you again."

"No! Freya, don't leave us."

"Ow!" Arthur yelled "She bit my finger."

Freya let out a dry chuckle "That's...my...girl" Freya spoke no more as her eyes closed.

"No" Merlin rubbed her hand. "No, Freya come back"

He placed his head on the bed and broke down crying. His hands went to his hair, pulling it hard at the roots.

"Hunith" Arthur whispered, handing over the baby to her. The prince bent down beside Merlin and pried his hands away from his head. Knowing, what Arthur was trying to do, Merlin welcomed it by wrapping his arms round his brothers neck and cried harder on his shoulder. Arthur rubbed his back in soothing circles to comfort him.

Hunith left the room and into the hall, where the baby girl fell asleep in her arms.

"We will bring her home, where she can have a royal burial. How does that sound, Merlin?"

Arthur felt his brother shake his head. He pulled away and looked in to the warlock's now red rimmed blue eyes.

"Do you not want that?"

"No" Merlin swallowed hard "We met by the Lake of Avalon. There I proposed. That will be her resting place.

* * *

Wrapped in a fresh dry sheet, Merlin carried his wife to the lake, followed by Arthur.

Hunith took Merlin' horse and rode back to Camelot the baby to be checked over by Gaius.

Merlin told Arthur to pick some flowers of different colours and leaves as he muttered a spell and made a boat appear. He gently placed her inside as Arthur surrounded her with the flowers and foliage.

Merlin cupped his hands together.

 _"Blostma."_ A rose appeared in his hands.

"I gave her this when we both met" he explained as he placed it in Freya's hands which were lying on her stomach.

They both stood up.

"What now ?" Arthur asked.

Without answering, Merlin stretched out his hand and said a spell.

 _"Astyre"_ The boat floated away along the water.

After a few seconds, Merlin said another spell that made him cry again.

 _"Wecce on saebat baelfyra maest."_

Not seeing what happened, Merlin walked away, not looking back, leaving a saddened, but shocked Arthur standing there staring at fire in the boat, burning Freya's body.

* * *

"Where is she?" Merlin asked as he hurried into Gaius' chambers with Arthur.

"Where is my daughter?"

Gaius nodded to his old room.

He was about to move, when Hunith appeared holding the baby.

She noticed her son and smiled, before handing her over to her father.

"She is all healthy and Gaius says she has inherited two very special gifts from her parents: Seer power like her mother, being a Druid and all and magic from her father."

Merlin broke into a smile, not taking her eyes of his daughter.

"She's beautiful" Arthur commented, as Merlin reached out his pinkie and she grasped hold with her hand.

"Yeah. Just like her mother."

"So what was the name, you and Freya agreed would be right for a girl or a boy."

Merlin kissed her forehead "Raven. Raven Freya Emyrs."

* * *

 **End of the prologue**

 **Reviews and comments are welcome as well as likes**

 **Chapter One will be up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Escaped

**Chapter One Escaped**

* * *

"FREYA!" Merlin yelled, waking himself up.

Sun was shining threw the curtains in his chmabers, signalling it to be morning.

His breaths were heavy and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

He dreamt the day Freya died, but he gained something precious out of it. A daughter.

"Raven" he breathed.

Throwing the covers back, he jumped out of bed, quickly threw on his jacket which was hanging on a chair and ran to the room next door. he opened the door and smiled at the sight before him. His daughter sound asleep in a bed to big for her. When Freya was able to talk, she and Merlin had an aruguement about where she would be sleeping.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"I want my own room, daddy. I want to have my own big bed. Then I will feel like a princess."_

 _Merlin and Raven were in her father's chambers. She was sitting on the edge of his bed while Merlin was kneeling in front of her._

 _"For four years, I've slept here with you. I'm five now daddy. Please" Raven pouted with blue puppy eyes._

 _Merlin could never win an arguement when she does that. A trick her mother used to do to with him._

 _Merlin sighed "You are just like your mother, Raven. I never win an arguement."_

 _Raven giggled "Alright. I will speak to Arthur about it."_

 _Raven stood on the bed and starting jumping up and down, squealing with excitement._

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

After that, Arthur walked in and Merlin explained. Arthur gave permission for his neice to have the empty room next door.

Merlin knelt down by the bed and stroked her cheek "I never forgave myself for that day. I could of saved her. Thats why I love you, sweetheart."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead "I'm gonna protect you and keep you safe. Something I failed to do with your mother. I've lost one of my girls and I don't want to lose another."

A tear appeared in his eyes as she started to wake up. Her eyes cracked half open with unfocused eyes.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh "Morning, sweetie."

Raven yawned. Her eyes opened and more and she frowned when she saw a tear running down her father's cheek.

"Daddy, why are you crying?"

He smiled "Daddy had a nightmare and wanted to see you."

Raven threw back her covers, revealing her pink nightdress. She threw her arms round his neck.

"You hug me when I have a nightmare, so I'm hugging you."

Merlin wrapped his arms round his daughter "I love you so much, Raven" he whispered

"Love you too, daddy" she whispered back.

Merlin sniffed and pulled away "Come on. Lets get dressed and see Uncle Arthur, shall we?"

"Yeah!" she yelled.

Merlin stood up as Raven hurried over to her wardrobe. With a huge pull, she yanked it open and started looking through her clothes.

"While you pick out what your going to wear, I'll go and get dressed myself.

"Ok"

He hurried out the room and closed the door behind.

* * *

Entering his room, he was surprised to see his brother standing by the window, impatiently tapping his right foot. His hand were on his hips

"Arthur?"

He turned round swiftly and breathed a sigh of relief "Merlin, there you are. Where's Raven?"

"Shes in her room, choosing which dress to wear."

I need to talk to you."

"Can I get changed first?"

Arthur nodded as he made his way to the wardrobe, pulling out a few clothes and going behind the screen.  
"Will she be alright?"

"Yeah. She'll be about fifteen-twenty minutes"

"Getting ready?"

"No, choosing a dress"

Arthurs eyes widened "Why, how many has she got?"

"Morgana asked Gwen to make her fifty dresses for her fifth birthday"

Arthur tilted his head "Thats generous"

"I wouldn't call it that when you paid for all of them"

"WHAT!" he yelled

Merlin came out of the screen, laughing. He was wearing his usual attire: Brown trousers with colour matching boots, red shirt with a brown jacket and a blue neckerchief round his neck. A brown thin belt hanged on his waist.

"Calm down, Arthur. She paid half."

Arther sighed angrily

"I thought she told you"

"She told me nothing"

Merlin sighed "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well-"

He was interupted buy a knocking.

"Daddy?"

Merlin hurried over and opened it revealing a very stressed Raven, trying to pull a brush out of her hair

"Its stuck" she simply said.

Merlin looked over his shoulder when heard Arthur laugh

It's not funny!" Raven said bursting into tears.

Merlin looked round at his daughter "It hurts"

He bent down and picked her up "Arthur?"

He silenced "Shut up?"

"Thank-you"

* * *

Merlin took her back to her room and sat her down in front of her vanity mirror. Slowly and gently, he detangled the knots and brushed it out. Her hair was raven black think curly locks (hence her name) that hung down to her waist. She refused to have it cut and she only allowed Merlin to touch it.

"So you finally choose that one" he said referring to her green dress with a silver belt, hanging loosley on her hips. On her feet were gold flats with a silver bow.

"Yep." she answered. "This one was the first one Gwen made. Its just like 'Gana's only...its...smaller." She finished with a smile

Merlin looked at her in the mirror. Shes Freya's girl alright, he thought to himself.

When he finished he placed the brush down and kissed her head "Done. Happy?"

She looked up and nodded "Thank-you".

She jumped of the chair and ran out the room.

Merlin followed her into his chambers.

* * *

"Arfur!"

She spun round in front of him.

"How do I look?"

Arthur smiled "Like a princess"

"Thats because I am a princess"

"Um, sweetie, Arthur wants to talk to me, why don't you-"

"Kilgah!" she yelled running over to the window.

"Kilgarrah, sweetie" he corrected with a smile.

Merlin sat at the table with Arthur

"Merlin, you might have to prepare yourself for a bit of a shock as its about Raven."

Merlin frowned "How do you mean?"

Arthur sighed "Do you remember about a year ago, we captured that sorcerer?"

Merlin thought for a second "Alvarr?"

"Yes. What did I tell you the reason was?"

"Because he betrayed Camelot."

The prince shook his head "I lied"

As Merlin was sat facing his daughter, he glanced over before leaning forward "What has this got to do with Raven?" he whispered

"Everything I'm afraid"

Merlin leaned back in the chair, looking worried "Go on"

Arthur sighed again and rubbed his face with his hands "God, this is hard"

He turned round at his neiece and smiled. Turning back round he explained "Alvarr wasn't arrested for betrayal, but for murder. Freya didn't go into labour...natarually."

Merlin felt anger rise inside him "What happened?"

"Alavrr knew that a child born with two parents, one a druid and the other and warlock or sorcerer, would be a very precious and...valuable baby. So he used magic to...spead up the process."

"He was gonna sell my DAUGHTER?!"

Merlin curled his hand in a fist and banged it on the table.

Hearing it, Raven turned round, took no notice and looked back to the window. The dragon had long flew away so she settled on watching some knights train on the field below.

"I don't know why he wanted her, but the magic was too strong. Thats why Freya died. But it made Raven live."

"So I couldn't of saved her with my magic anyway."

Arthur shook his head "No, Merlin. When you reached her, Freya was too far away to be called back."

Confusion was on Merlin's face "Wait, why are you telling me this NOW!"

"Because Alvarr has escaped the palace dungeons.

"HE'S WHAT!" Merlin yelled standing up.

"Daddy?"

Merlin looked to his daughter.

"What, sweetie?"

"Theres man outside in a black hooded cloak staring at me."

The warlock hurried over and pulled her away from the window. Arthur rushed over to look and could of sworn he saw him smirk before he vanished.

"Merlin you and Raven need to leave."

"But where, where would we go?"

"Ealdor?"

There was a noise in the corridor followed by a yell "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Merlin grabbed Raven's hand which he held tightly to.

Arthur had an idea "Merlin,Raven in the cupboard now. Don't come out till I tell you."

With a nod, Merlin hurried in and closed the door in time as the chamber's doors swung open

"Arthur"

"Alvarr"

* * *

Raven was breathing heavy so was Merlin. He bent down in front of her and saw tears running down her cheeks. Merlin muttered a spell so any noise coming from either of them wouldn't be heard from anyone outside, unfortunatly it worked both ways so they couldn't hear what was going on in the room. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "Its okay" he whispered "You're okay. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I'm scared daddy" she whimpered "Who is he? Will Uncle Arthur be alright?" She was shaking while she cried.

Merlin felt his heart break to see his daughter in a state.

He kissed her forhead "I don't know, sweetie."

He slowly stood up "Don't make a sound" he whispered to Raven who nodded.

He held her hand as he peered through the keyhole of the cupboard. Just in time to see Arthur being pushed back onto the floor and Alvarr leaving.  
He closed the doors behind and Merlin released the spell.

"Merlin"

* * *

The warlock opened the door and Raven ran over to him.

"Arthur?"

"I'm alright, Raven."

Merlin helped lift him up "What did he say?"

Arthur started rubbing his head "Hes mental-"

Before Arthur could say anymore, the doors burst open and a smiling Alvarr wondered in.

"Hello, what have we got here?"

Merlin felt Raven hide behind him, but instead he picked her up and held her close.

"Such a beautiful child."

"You stay away from her, Alvarr. You took my wife's life, YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY DAUGHTER'S. Goodbye, Arthur. Stay safe."

With that said, Merlin and Raven disappeared.

"NOOOOOO!" Alvarr screamed "DAMN IT!" He punched and kicked the door before leaving vanishing himself.

* * *

Arthur let out a sigh in relief, then jumped when he heard a familiar small voice in his head.

"Goodbye, Uncle Arthur. Look out the window. Merlin and me love you."

Arthur hurried to the window and smiled when he saw Merlin and Raven holding hands, walking out the Camelot gates.

Raven looked back to see if Arthur was looking. When she saw he was, she smiled and waved.

Merlin looked at her and turned round with a tear to see his brother at the window.

He knew he couldnt come back to Camelot until Alvarr was dead.

Little he know, the sorcerer was hot on his trial.

Watch them both nearby.

Very closely.

* * *

 **Chapter one done**

 **Next chapter coming soon :)**


	3. Chapter 2 Gone

**Chapter Two Gone**

* * *

Five days has gone by and no word from Merlin or Raven. One hundred and twenty hours Arthur has waited and nothing. Until one sunny day, news at last.

The doors of the throne room burst open.

"Father how could you say that? He's my brother?"

"Stepbrother" he corrected.

"Like it matters!" he roared "The point is I haven't heard from him or Raven for five days. Surely he would let me know by now if they were safe and alright?"

Uther shrugged "Not my problem. Hess not my son."

"You've never liked Merlin, let alone love."

The king scoffed "I'd rather love a dragon."

Morgana, Arthur's half-sister came hurrying in followed by his mother, Igraine.

"Morgana, darling calm down. It was just a dream."

The prince turned to his sister "Morgana?" She was in tears "Whats wrong?"

"I just had a vision of Merlin riding back into Camelot."

Arthur sighed "Thank god. And Raven?"

Morgana cried more heavily "She wasn't with him!"

Arthur angrily kicked the throne and started crying himself.

"Arthur!"

"I don't care if your throne gets damaged, father. Raven is always with Merlin. Never leaves his side."

"Well, according to Morgana's vision, this time she has" he said, running a hand over his throne.

"You heartless, selfish son of a-"

"ARHTUR!" Uther yelled "Don't you dare use that langugue with me!"

"I haven't had the chance! You stopped me before I could!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Morgana yelled with her voice breaking "Honestly. You too are like two spoilt brats. In the meanwhile, Merlin is own his way here without his daughter. I think SOMEONE should send out patrols and search for him."

Her glare burned Uther's eyes. Before he could speak, Arhtur interupted "Father, how secure are the dungeons?"

"Maxium security, why?"

"How did Alvarr escape?"

Uther shrugged "Hes a sorcerer."

Arthur was at his wits end. Trying to get through to his father was like...IMPOSSIBLE!

Arthur placed his hands on his sister's shoulders "Morgana, calm down and listen to me. Do you know when he is arriving?"

"Son, why are you asking? Morgana might be wrong."

"I am not. Every vision I've has has true. Remember the time Sophia tried to drown you. I saw you underwater. That came true and what about the time when you went out kill the Questing Beast, Arthur? I tried to warn you that day but you wouldn't listen. I dreamt you were bit and you was on your death bed. That also came true."

"Ok, ok Morgana I get it. You can see the future. But you seem to be forgetting. I didn't drown. Merlin saved me and he went to the Isle of the Blessed and to bring me back to life. It nearly cost his life, his mother's and Gaius'. Look the point is maybe this time your wrong. Back to the question, do you know when he is arriving?"

"In three, two, one."

Right on cue, a guard came running in.

"Sire, Merlin has come back."

Arthur ran to the window and saw his brother draped over a horse coming to the castle and Morgana was right. No Raven.

"Urgh, why do you always have to be right, Morgana?" he yelled as he ran from the room with his sister close behind.

"I don't always try to make a habit of it, you know."

* * *

Whey they arrived outside, Gwaine was there trying to lift Merlin off, but the warlock just cried out in pain.

"Gwaine!" Arthur shouted as he got closer.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm just trying to help him down, but he keeps shouting at me.

Morgana gasped as she took in the state her step brother was in.

Merlin was covered in cuts and bruises on his face. His clothes were torn and his sleeve was ripped exposing a five inch gash on his arm.

"Merlin?"

His eyes were half closed "A-Arther" he whispered "Ra-raven."

With a sigh, Arthur gently took hold of Merlin's waist and pulled him of the horse and on to his shoulder and carried him to Gaius with Morgana and Gwaine following him.

"Strange" Gwaine said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I tried, even just touched him, he went made. Started thrashing about saying 'Get off' and 'Don't touch me' with you, nothing."

Arthur said nothing.

* * *

When they arrived, the prince kicked the door open "Gaius?"

No reply "Damn it where is he?

Arthur gently lowered him on to Gaius' bed.

"I'll go and find him" Gwaine said before rushing out the room.

Arthur pulled up a stool and sat by his brother.

"Morgana can you fetch me a wet cloth, please."

"Of course."

Tears slowly built up in his eyes to see his brother like this.

Merlin breathing too quickly for the prince's liking. His hair was slick with sweat, sticking to his forehead.

Morgana came back and handed the cloth to him.

"Thanks" he said.

He softly began wiping off some dried blood, carefully edging round the cuts.

"Morgana, lift him up gently so I can lift his shirt off."

She nodded and did what he said.

"I want to look at that wound on his arm.

After she did, Arthur gasped at what he saw.

On the warlock's chest, purple and yellow bruises patterned his torso. Red scratch marks, striking horizontal, like he had been clawed.

"Sire?"

Arthur turned and sighed in relief when Gaius came rushing in with Gwaine behind.

"What happened?" he asked looking at Merlin.

Arthur couldn't speak, instead he shook his head.

Understanding, Gaius nodded and began darting across the room, gathering supplies.

"I'm sorry, Arthur but would you, Morgana and Gwaine leave. When he wakes I will let you know."

Of course, Gaius" Morgana grabbed Arthur's arm

"No!" he shouted, crying "I will not leave him."

The witch turned to the knight with pleading eyes.

Very swiftly, Gwaine grabbed his arm and pulled him out the room, ignoring his protests.

* * *

A full hour past when a servant knocked on Arthur's door "Enter."

Kira, a maidservant who Gwaine has set his heart on, walked in.

"Merlin?" he questioned her.

"Gaius says he is awake and asking for you."

Arthur jumped up and made a beeline for the door, but Kira put a hand out in front.

"Sire. He is scared. He's not calling for you, he's screaming. Gaius id trying to calm him, but to no avail."

Arthur nodded and ran.

* * *

Entering the room, Kira was right.

Gaius was trying to hold him down.

"Arthur!"

"Merlin, calm down please!"

Arthur ran in and knelt beside him.

"Merlin, its okay, I'm here."

Recognising the voice on his left, Merlin immediately wrapped his arms around him, tightly and started crying.

Arthur stroked the back of his head, soothing him "You're safe. You're home."

"I have tended to his injuries. He will be alright, but he needs rest" Gaius whispered.

The prince nodded as the physician stood up and left.

Merlin cried for a few minutes before it turned into small sobs and whimpers.

Arthur pulled back, but still held him close, taking in the red puffy eyes and a bleeding cut, that somehow must of opened while crying. Arhtur grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped it away with the tears.

"I was so scared, Arty" Arthur's mouth slowly formed a smile at the sound of his nickname. Merlin hasn't called him that since Freya died. Same with him calling Melrin, Merl.

"It was frightening. I was alone I...I didn't know what to do. I tried to search for...for my magic, but nothing. I felt...empty and c...cold" He was shaking.

Arthur rubbed his good arm as he slowly pushed him back down "Rest Merlin. You can explain everything to me later, but for now sleep."

Merlin looked worried.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you. I will be right here when you wake."

Merlin relaxed when he heard that and gradually closed his eyes.

* * *

Two hours later, Gaius was about to enter his chamber when he heard talking. Merlin and Arthur. He stayed outside and listened, while Merlin opened up. He sounded more calmer, but there was still a bit of sadness in his voice.

"After we left Camelot, I sensed a...magical presence, but I thought it was Raven, so I ignored. But..." Merlin sighed "I guess I am an idiot because after about an a hour, me and Raven stopped to rest. We were by a lake. The lake, Arthur, where I met and proposed to Freya. I was teaching Raven advanced magic."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Merlin shook his head "Don't look at me like that, Arty. I do remember placing a shield around us. but I guess Alvarr having magic, it didn't block him. I heard a noise behind us and before we could go anywhere, I blacked out."  
Merlin took a shaky breath in "When I came round, I was aching everything. My cheek was stinging and I felt something running down into my mouth. Blood. That's when I heard it. Screaming. I lifted my head. And..." Merlin looked down and shook his head. Crying.

Arthur had a tear running out of his eye.

"Raven was yelling my name as they dragged her away. I...couldn't do anything. I felt so useless."

Arthur pulled him into a tight hug as he broke down crying.

"She's gone, Arthur." he whispered on Arthur's shoulder. "They took her. Alvarr took my little girl."

* * *

 **Chapter Three up soon**

 **Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Bedtime Story

**Chapter Three Bedtime Story**

* * *

"STOP YOUR WHINING, YOU 'ORRIBLE LIL' BRAT!"

Raven flinched at the loudness of his voice "CAN'T YOU GET IT INTO THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS?"

The man bent down to her level and strated stroking her cheek "No one is coming" he whispered, making a shiver run down her spine.

Mistaking it for being cold, the man sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

She whimpered in pain as the hug was forcing the iron shackles round her wrists dig in, drawing blood, that ran down her arms.

Seeing this , the man wiped a bit of the blood off with his finger and brought to his mouth, licking the subtance off.

He hummed in enojyment of the flavour "Such a sweet taste, for such a sweet girl."

Raven eyes started to droop as she was being taken over with tiredness. She blinked, trying to stay awake.

"You tired, sweetheart?" he questioned her in a sickly toned voice.

She slightly nodded.

The man sighed and his grip tightened "Does your father tell you bedtime stories, lil' one?"

That brought a smile to the girl's face "Yes" her voice was hoarse and timid "Happy and funny stories of faires and magic. In a land of castles and battles, where a prince and a princess are in love with a happy ending."

The man sighed again "Oh my child. My stories are completly different. Filled with betrayal, death, dark evil magic that will haunt you dreams. And they NEVER have a happy ending. Just...a murder."

Raven flinched again and tried to wriggle herself free from his grasp, but she was weak. His grip was too tight, too strong.

'Whenever daddy hugs me , its warm and soft. This man's cuddles and rough and...angry' she thought to herself.

"Lets begin shall we? Once upon a time, there was a woman who fell in love with a man. She was a druid and he was a very powerful sorcerer. Months later, the druid girl gave birth to a daughter. Now there was another man, who wanted the child, He craved her. He promised himself not to rest until she was his. He was growing impatient that the birth was taking a long time. So he cast a spell on her to hurry it up, but the spell was too strong. It killed the mother, but the child survived. She was brought up by her father and his brother. The man was captured and locked up in a cell, in the dungeons, beneath a castle where the girl and father and uncle lived. Five years later, the baby grew into a beautiful young girl. Wanting her more, the man escaped the cells and went looking. His heart broke when he saw the father take her away, but in time he caught them. He beat the father and left him for dead in a forest. He took the girl and kept her hidden from the world. He treated her as his own daughter, but she didn't return the favour of treating him as a father, so he hit her, tortured her, when finally she gave in. One day, her father and uncle came searching for her and when thet did, a battle broke out, killing the two men. Seeing as it was longer safe for her, Alvarr took little Raven away. She grew in to a lovely young lady, but she betrayed Alvarr by falling in love. So Alvarr killed Raven and harnassed her magic and became the world's most powerful, invincible sorcerer. The end. No wasn't that a nice story?"

Alvarr pretended to cry "It brings a tear to my eye."

Raven stared into the distance with fear in her wide eyes "T...thats you plan, isn't it?" she asked looking up to him.

Alvarr nodded with a sad smile.

She gasped and horror and began to silently cry to herself.

He kissed her forehead and stood up.

It was dark, so Raven couldn't see him, but she knew he walked away as she heard his footsteps and when he spoke it sounded far.

"Has your father ever told you...about the Mandrake root?"

"Y..yes." She gulped heavily "H...he said they are a cruel t...toy. Their screams can only be heard w...with those who possess magic. A ear screeching scream. They g...give you images of people. Loved ones. But they're...they're not really there."

She became more scared. Why would he ask her that?

"Merlin is a wise man. A bit of an idiot. Sometimes clumsy, annoying-"

"Daddy is a good man, worth more than you could ever be." she interupted with gritted teeth. He and Uncle Arty will find me and when they do, they will kill you. Daddy will use his magic to knock you out, then Arthur will use his sword, Ex...ex...cal...ibur. A sword made by Kilgah."

Although she couldn't see it in the dark, a wide grin grew on Alvarr's face "Ah, yes. The sword that can kill the dead. I must say, mighty strong words for one so small."

Alvarr snapped his fingers and lightning striked through the cave, making Raven jump.

She looked up and gasped when he saw hundreds of Mandrakes, hanging from the ceiling.

She let out a broken sob.

"Sweet dreams, Raven."

* * *

 **Ooooh, I'm evil!**

 **Don't worry, it will get...worse :)**

 **Only joking. Next chapter up soon.**

 **Review please. :)**


	5. Chapter Four Drink Away The Pain

**Chapter Four Drink Away The Pain**

* * *

Gone.

'Where is he?' That was the first thought that came to Arthur when he entered Gaius' chambers.

The bed he was in was empty. Merlin has disappeared.

The prince ran round the entire castle, twice. No Merlin.

"Sire?" He turned round in a corridor he was walking in and found the very he wanted to see.

"Gaius, where is my brother?"

A confused expression appeared on the physisian's face

"Oh come on Gaius, its a question horses can answer. Where is Merlin?"

"Wel, thats why I'm confused, Arthur. Gwaine came this morning and said you and him were taking Merlin out for the day. Try and cheer him up."

Arthur frowned "No, I haven't seen Merlin since last night. He cried then he fell alseep. I only came by this morning to see if he was alright. Your chamber is empty."

Gaius frowned too.

"Did Gwaine say where they were going?" The prince asked

"No. I'm afraid not. He just said that he knew a way of putting a smile on his friend's face."

Arthur let out an annoyed sigh "Yeah and I know Sir Gwaine's ways. How long ago was that?"

Gaius was silent for a second "Now you come to mention it, it must of been about three, maybe four hours."

The prince angrily kicked the wall. "Theres only one place I know where Gwaine can spend four maybe more hours in. Don't worry, Gaius, I'll bring them back safely."

Arthur ran down the corridor "I will then put my fellow knight in the stocks."

* * *

The Tavern.

Arthur stood outside The Rising Sun. Camelot's local. He met Leon and Percival on the way so he brought them with him and told them everything.

As they entered, Arthur ducked as a flying tankard came hurtling towards him, only to be caught by Percival's quick reflexes who threw it back.

They splitted up and started looking for a drunk warlock and knight.

After a few minutes, Arthur found the troublesome duo, at the bar, drinking shots, one after the other.

Every single bloody time. Whenever Merlin is in the tavern, Gwaine is close by.

"You. Are. Drunk, Gwaine" Merlin pointed out, slurring his words.

"Nah!"-hic-"I am never drunk, Merl."-hic-"I...I am stone cold"-hic-"sober." he hicupped, sounding more drunk than Merlin.

Gwaine placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and pointed a finger at him. "And thats Sir"-hic-"Gwaine to you." he said trying to sound serious.

Merlin suddenly began laughing hysterically.

"Hey, hey Merl, whats so funny?" Gwaine asked before he hicupped.

The warlock slowly stopped then replied "D'you know, I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"I know...I know I want another drink, Sir hic Gwaine."

He grabbed a nearby bottle of gin and took sip, which turned into a guzzle, while Gwiane started to sing to himself "There was a maiden, who was fair and blonde."

A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the drink "OI! Thats mine, you clotpole. Get your own." Merlin turned round and when he saw who it was, he threw an arm round his shoulders.

"AFUR!" he yelled "My brother! Come on, let me buy you a drink!"

Arthur thought the only way to get them out was to lie and with a bit of force.

He pushed Merlin's arm off then wrapped his around his brothers waist, pulling him a little bit away from the bar.

"Hey Gwaine."

The knight's head snapped round at the voice "PRINCESS!"

Arthur rolled his eyes "Do you that-MERLIN, WILL YOU KEEP STILL!"

The warlock was struggling in the prince's grip. He reached a hand out "No! I want another drink!"

Arthur sighed and turned back to Gwaine "Gwaine, do you know that girl you like?"

The knights eyes widened "Kira?"

"Yeah, shes outside looking for you."

He bolted outside.

"Leon! Percival!"

Their heads popped out of the crowd.

"Gwaine is- MERLIN!"

Merlin was trying ever harder to get out of his grip "Want drink!"

"Urgh!" He truned back to the knights "Gwaine is outside. Hold him while I deal with this idiot."

"AM NOT!"

In a swift move, Arthur threw his brother over his shoulder "Come on you" and started walking out.

* * *

On the way, Merlin was prodding Arthur's behind "Merlin, what ARE you doing?"

"Is that my arse? Cos I'm touching it but not feeling it."

The prince couldn't help but smile "Thats because it's mine."

"HA! Thought so, because, mine...mine is better. More..." He squeezed it "OW! MERLIN!"

He heard him yawn "Night, night. I sleep here."

* * *

Outside, Leon and Percival was pinning down an angry Gwaine.

When Arthur emgerged, the knight started shouting "HE...HE SAID...PRINCESS SAID KIRA WAS OUT HERE. HE LIES!" he growled.

"Arthur?"

Hearing him speak, the prince gently placed Merlin on his feet, only for him to collapse to his knees and break down crying.

He knelt down in front and hugged him.

"Shes gone. I thought drinking would make it better. I feel worse. Shes never coming back"

Arthur pulled away and held his shoulders.

"Don't talk like that. We will bring her back."

Merlin blinked as more tears ran down his cheeks which Arthur wiped away.

"How?"

The prince winked "I have a plan."

* * *

 **Ha, drunk Merlin.**

 **Now that is something that should of been in Series 3 Episode 4 Gwaine after he met him.**

 **Anyway Merlin fantasy out the way for a second, next chapter coming up**

 **Review please :)**


	6. Chapter Five Emrys' Power

**Chapter Five Emrys' Power**

* * *

Merlin woke the next morning with a banging headache.

He groaned as he sat up.

"That is the last time I listen to SIR Gwaine." he said to himself

Gaius came holding a yellow vial "How are you, Merlin?"

"What do you think?"

Gaius sighed and gave him the potion "Don't think what it is. Just hold you nose and down it."

The warlock did what he said. He drunk it all then gagged afterwards.

"Hope that works"

Gaius sniggered as he sat beside him.

"I've failed her, haven't I?"

"No."

"I should of protected her more. Its just...I promised Freya I would look after her and... and look where that got me."

Gaius sighed "Blaming yourself will not help her. Now get dressed and and follow me. Your brother is waiting for you. He has a plan."

Merlin rolled his eyes "Great. Raven is doomed."

* * *

The warlock and physisian made their way to the throne room.

When they entered they found the round table set up with Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Uther, Ygraine and the five knights.

"Merlin." Arthur beckoned his brother over to sit beside him.

He hugged him tightly "How are you?"

Merlin said nothing, just smiled. Arthur took as ok, but... you know.

He sat down as the king stood.

"We all know why we are gathered here today. Now before I start, I just want to say." He turned left to look at the warlock. "Merlin"

He looked up at him. "I'm sorry for not fully accepting you into my family. I guess its just took some time to adjust to a another...addition. But over the years, I've seen how you and Arthur get along and even though your stepbrothers, you act like real brothers. From you Merlin, I gained a granchild and I couldn't be more proud. Now I'm gonna say it, you can hate me afterwards, but it needs to be said. Merlin, you was an accident."

The whole court gasped as Merlin looked down.

Arthur wrapped an arm round his brother's shoulder.

"UTHER!"

"No, Ygraine. It needed to be said, but it was the best mistake I've ever made and I would not turn back time to change it.."

Merin looked up "I am so so sorry...son"

That made him smile.

"Now, as I was saying, you all know why we are gathered here. Arthur."

The king as Arthur stood.

"I have a plan, but it will take all of us. Alvarr is a powerful sorcerer and Merlin if you say you are going allow, I will hit you because you will have no chance alone."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you was thinking it."

"No. Maybe."

"MERLIN!"

"Shut up?"

"Yes. Ok, the plan is-"

Merlin wasn't listening. His head was bowed and he was fiddling with his wedding ring, which he wears on his finger everyday, on the same finger since his wife's death.

Before she passed, Hunith told Merlin that Freya told her to give her wedding ring to Raven, who wears it on a chain round her neck.

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone nudging his shoulder. He looked up and found Arthur looking down at him.

"You alriight, Merl?"

Knowing nothing would come out, but a stuuter as he tried to hold back his tears, he nodded with a smile.

As he carried on, a tiny faint voice was occuping his mind, which got lounder and louder, until it screamed "MERLIN!"

"RAVEN!" he yelled as he stood.

Everyone looked at him.

"Merlin?"

He looked at Arthur.

"Sorry. AH!" he yelled.

All of a sudden, his ring started to burn. He quickly pulled it off and threw it on the wooden table.

The ring glowed red then, it melted into the wood.

"NO!" Merlin shouted as he tried to grab it, but it was too late.

* * *

After a few seconds, the table started to spin.

"Everybody get away from it and don't touch it." Merlin warned.

They all stood up and took a step back.

Merlin whispered a spell that suddenly entered his mind and an image appeared.

Darkness with specks of white lights dotted around. It became clearer. A figure curled up in a ball on the floor with chains wrapped round their wrists.

Merlin's eyes widened "Raven" he breathed.

Everybody's eyes were fixed on the image.

The room was eerily silent, Merlin could hear his daughter speak "Daddy, please find me"

Merlin placed his hands over his ears as he turned and kiched his chair back then walked over to the window.

Arthur joined him and tried to pry his hands away. "No!" he yelled "I don't want to hear it." He could feel his brother shaking.

"Merlin, calm down."

He removed his hands and his eyes glowed gold.

All of a sudden, Arthur was lifted up and thrown against the wall. He was pinned and couldn't move.

Merlin slowly walked towards him. With tears rolling one after the the other down his cheeks, he spoke with gritted teeth

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, ARTHUR PENDRAGON. MY DAUGHTER IS BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY THAT SON OF A BITCH. HOW CAN I BE CALM?!"

His eyes changed back to blue as he released his brother. He was slowly brought back down.

* * *

Merlin, ignoring everyone walked back to the table, but wished he didn't as he heard anoher voice.

"Raven"

The warlock gasped.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm here."

"No" Merlin breathed.

"Is that really you?"

Merlin saw the fake version of himself nod.

"No, baby girl, that isn't me." Merlin whispered.

Arthur hurried over to him.

"Merlin-"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled as the fake Merlin walked towards her.

Then the image faded and the table slowly stopped.

Merlin was breathing heavy "She can't be there. My little girl is the most disturbing place you could find yourself in."

"Where is she Merlin?" Morgana asked as his ring rose up. He placed his hands flat on the table.

He then looked up to his stepsister with a frown and red rimmed eyes.

"The Crystal Cave."

Then Merlin's eyes moved behind her.

A dark hooded figure stood there, staring at the warlock.

"Alvarr" he growled.

* * *

 **Alvarr is in Camelot!**

 **What will happen?**

 **Find out in the next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter Six The Lady Of The Lake

**Chapter Six The Lady Of The Lake**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Merlin growled

Alvarr smirked "Nice to see you too"

Merlin was about to move, but Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

In the background, Uther was confused "Merlin, who are you talking to? There is no one there."

"Oh, there is, but he doesn't want to be shown to non magic users. Morgana?"

The witch turned round and smirked.

"Don't worry, Merlin. I see everything."

Merlin shrugged Arthur's hand away as he stepped forward with Morgana.

"You have brought nothing, but evil for my family. Killing my wife, kidnapping my daughter. Where is she?"

"Ooooh. I love her. She has a real spark. Bit fierce, but..."

"If you have harmed her, I will make sure your death is slow, painful and unforgiving."

"I can see she takes after her father."

"MORGANA!"

Her eyes glowed gold and Alvarr was knocked back in the throne room doors.

Merlin raised his hand and Arthur's sword came out of his scabbard and floated in front of the warlock. He slowly walked towards the sorcerer with the blade in front of him until the tip was touching his throat.

"I could kill you with the whisper of word and I know you could too, so I suggest you make no movement and answer my question. Is she alive and safe?"

Alvarr smiled "For now, but soon .So if you value her life, you will think twice about killing me."

Merlin nudged the sword forward, so it nearly pierced the skin.

"Better hurry young warlock. Raven' life is ticking by. You have till midnight to rescue her or my plan will be put into action."

Alvarr disappeared and the sword fell to the floor with a clang that echoed through the rooms.

Merlin turned round and found the whole court standing in front of him with swords drawn.

Arthur stepped forward "Morgana has told us what he said. You give the order and we wil follow."

Silence hung over the room, till Merlin spoke "Uther, Igraine. I can't ask you to come. You have a kingdom to run. Gwen, Gaius. I can't have you there. Stay here, please. The rest of you, we leave within the hour."

Before they could argue, Merlin left the room.

* * *

An hour slowly passed.

Merlin cried all of his tears and he was more then ready.

The knights, Merlin, Arthur and Morgana rode out of Camelot at midday.

After a few hours of riding, they stopped to rest.

Arthur looked round "Where's Merlin?"

"He said he was collecting firewood" Lancelot answered.

The prince frowned at that answer as he pointed to a pile of wood nearby.

"I think we have plenty. There is something you are not telling me, Lancelot."

The knight sighed "He made me promise not to tell you."

"Where is my brother?" his voice slightly louder and annoyed.

"Alright. I won't tell you, but I will give you a clue. This is where Raven was kidnapped and where Merlin proposed to Freya."

Arthur thought for a second, then it came to him.

* * *

"I've failed you. I've failed her. I'm sorry."

"You've done nothing wrong, my love."

"I shouldn't of took her away from the castle. None of this would of happened."

She slowly made her way towards him and knelt down in front. She placed a cold blue hand on top of his.

"I don't blame ypu for anything. But remember, even though I am not with you, Merlin, I still love you, you know that don't you?"

The warlock placed a hand on of hers in a tight grip "Of course I do." He blinked away his tears.

Her eyes moved behind him. Seeing this, he quickly turned his head in panic, but relaxed when he saw his brother.

"Arthur"

"Good to see you again, Freya." He didn't question how she was here. He knew it was Merlin.

"I have to go."

Merlin turned back "No!"

"Merlin listen to me. Alvarr is strong, but you are stronger. Go. Save our daughter."

"I could of saved you that day." he murmured.

Freya placed her finger under his chin and lifted it so he was into her eyes.

"There was nothing you could of done, my love." she whispered. "You already saved me when we met and I still have yet to repay you."

She looked behind her then back. "They are calling for me. I must go."

Still holding her hand, Merlin stood up with her "No, please Freya. I brought you back, so I wooudn't feel alone anymore. I've felt so empty since you died. I've lost you once, I can't lose you again."

She wiped a tear off his cheek "You are not alone." She nodded her head over to his brother."

"Hes not you."

"I will see you again, Merlin, but for now you must let me go. I don't belong here."

"I don't want you to go."

She smiled and leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

Merlin felt a whole new magic run through his veins.

"This spell will help you defeat Alvarr." she whispered against his lips.

"Farewell, my love. Prince Arthur"

"Freya"

Merlin kept a tight grip on her hand as she backed away into the water.

Like he was in a trance, he followed her.

Seeing this, Arthur stepped forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him off her.

Merlin was reluctant to let go, but eventuaully did.

He dropped to his knees and sobbed as he watched his wife fade in to the lake.

"I just wanted to see her again."

Arhtur nodded and sat beside him. "Merlin, I'm about to tell you something I have never told anyone. Not even Morgana."

Eyes not leaving the lake, Merlin spoke "What is it?"

Arthur sighed "My mother passed away giving birth to me. At the time nobody knew if I was gonna make it, so my father thought it might help if she was assissted by magic. He brought forth a sorcerer, Nimueh."

Merlin looked at him at the sound of that name.

"She told my father, to spare a life, a life must be taken, so Igraine died and I lived. Eaten with guilt and rage, father's hatred of magic formed amd everyone who possessed it was dead to him. But they all changed ten years later, when someone killed Nimueh, bringing my mother back to life."

Merlin looked confused "I killed Nimueh. At the Isle of the Blessed. Many years later."

"It was Freya."

The warlock's eyes widened "But I don't understand. How could Freya of killed her and I did as well?"

Arthur shrugged "I guess there are some mysterious in this world that are just not ment to be solved."

They both looked on at the lake.

* * *

 _ **So Freya killed Nimueh, so did Merlin. Was one of them fake?**_

 _ **And what will Freya do to repay Merlin?**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter :)**_

 _ **I know thats not how the take a life to spare a life to balance out**_ _ **the universe thing worked in Merlin, but I changed to for it to tie in with the story.**_


	8. Chapter Seven Kilgarrah

**Chapter Seven Kilgarrah**

* * *

It wasn't because of the uncomfortable postion he was in. Hes used to sleeping up against trees or on forest floors whenever he tags along on hunting trips.

Merlin couldn't sleep because he was worried. Even though Freya said don't blame yourself, he couldn't help but feel nothing but guilt.

He would close his eyes and five minutes later he would wake up with a gasp. Nightmares would plague his mind.

He opened his eyes and found his head resting on a pair of legs.

He slowly moved his head round and foound it was Arthur.

Memories came flooding back a couple of hours ago.

Freya. The lake. Arthur telling him about how he was born. Why would he tell him and not the others?

He must of finally fell sleep.

He looked at the sky and saw an orange sunset.

Midnight. They had until then to save her, but how?

Merlin slowly lifted his head and stood up.

Managing not to wake his brother, he crept away from him and the others.

He found a clearing where he thought would be ideal.

He raised his his head. _"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup anakes!"_

* * *

After a few minutes, the great dragon flew towards him and landed with a ground shaking thud.

Kilgarrah eyes Merlin with sadness and curiousity "Whats troubling you young warlock. You look very pale?"

Merlin began to cry "My daughter has been kidnapped by an evil sorcerer."

The dragon nodded "I know."

Merlin frowned "How...?"

"I have been watching young Raven ever since she was born and Alvarr taking her was no mystery. You know yourself that your daughter possesses a great power. Being the child of a druid and a warlock, makes her very precious and very valuable."

"Shes in The Crystal Cave."

"Yes she is and shes not alone. He's there. You saw it."

"I saw...me. Well not me, but a fake version."

"Raven is surrounded with a hundred Mandrake roots."

Merlin's eyes widened "No"

"You know the evil they can do. In time, Raven will be eaten by fear and fright, she will not recognise you or anyone. In fact, she will no longer no herself."

Merlin clenched his fists. "How can I save her?"

"Freya gave you a spell that will help, but not defeat him. Fight fire with fire and you get burned. Fight magic with magic..."

"Can you just give me an answer instead of riddles?"

The dragon huffed "A trade for the stolen magic must be made."

Kilgarrah flapped his wings and took off.

Merlin became confused an angry "Wait!" he yelled "I asked you to give me answer and you give me another riddle? Why can't you just tell me?"

"I have."

"Oh, ok. Great thanks! I'll call you again when I get a BANG ON THE HEAD!"

Merlin stormed back to the lake.

* * *

He stared at it and his anger got the better of him.

He muttered a bunch of spells and water turned into whirlpools, fountains and creatures jumping in the lake

The noise woke Arthur and he was shocked by what he saw.

"Merlin!"

He hurried over to his brother, stood in front of him and gripped his shoudlers.

"Merlin, stop. Merlin stop this!"

He began to shake him which made Merlin snap out of his trance and look at him.

His eyes were gold and red rimmed "Merlin Emrys. Control your magic. Think of Raven."

At the mention of her name, the water slowly calmed and his eyes faded back to blue.

"Oh Merlin." Arthur wrapped his arms around him as he cried and returned the hug.

"Why me?" he asked on Arthur's shoulder.

The prince pulled away "What do you mean?"

"Why has everything been taken from me. First Freya, now Raven. Is my magic next, me, my friends, you? And why does everyone speak in riddles. I just spoke to Kilgarrah and he said a trade for the stolen magic must be made. I mean, what does that even mean? I know I'm this very powerful warlock and all, but underneath I'm still human, I'm still Merlin."

He started to shake.

"I want her back, Arthur. I just..."

All of sudden, Arthur clasped a hand over his mouth "Shut up. Ok, just shut up. I don't want you talk like that ever again. We will find her. i know we've got till midnight but we will get to her in time. You will not lose your magic. You will not lose her and our friends and most definatly, you will not lose me."

They were silent for a minute "I'm sorry." Merlin whispered.

Once he calmed, they rode out towards The Valley of The Falled Kings.

But little did they know, that they were so close, but yet so far on resucing her.

* * *

 _ **I know, I know I keep you waiting, but its better like that isn't it...? No? Ok.**_

 _ **Anyway next chapter up soon :)**_


	9. Chapter Eight Found ?

**Chapter Eight Found?**

* * *

"Raven"

The little girl gasped as she looked up.

A blue figure came walking towards her and bent down to her level.

"My baby girl." she said, reaching out to stroke her daughter's cheek.

"Hold on, sweetie. Merlin is nearing."

Raven's eyes lit up with hope and happiness, but she was still scared.

"Who...who are you?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Oh, sweetheart. You were just a baby the last time I saw."

"M...mummy?"

Freya nodded.

Raven started to smile, then she panicked."I saw daddy then he faded. You just said he was nearing. How can he be if he was here?"

"That was not your father, sweetheart. Listen to me Raven. Merlin Is coming. Alvarr is an evil man, baby.  
You can not trust him, whatever he says, because it will be a lie. Do you still have my ring?"

As her hands were bound, she nodded.

"Good girl. When your father is near, that will burn. It won't hurt, you will just feel heat against your chest."

"I...saw images in the crystals. Daddy being killed."

"Do not look in them and do not believe them."

* * *

Outside the cave

"Merlin?"

The warlock froze at the entrance of the cave. "I...I can't go in Arthur."

Merlin turned round and saw his brother walking towards him.

"What if shes already dead? What if we're too late?"

Before Arthur could speak, Gwaine gasped and held his head. "Freya?"

"What?" Merlin asked. When he saw him holding his head, he knew what was happening.

"Whats she saying?"

"Go in and be ready."

Arthur looked at Merlin "Shall we?"

He smiled. "When you've been married to Freya for a few years, you learn one thing. Never argue with her.

They entered the cave with swords drawn.

The second they walked in, Merlin felt magic. The place was filled with it.

"Raven?" he whispered "Sweetie, its daddy."

Suddenly, lighting striked the cave.

Merlin had this urge to look up so he did and was shocked at what he saw.

"Everyone, look up."

As they did, the warlock had an idea.

"They're...they're... what are they?"

"Morgana"

No response.

"Morgana?!" Merlin yelled again

Again no repsonse.

Arthur looked around "Where is she?"

"If she screams, we'll know where she is."

"What do you...?"

Before Arthur could finish, Merlin said a spell _"Forbearnan."_

One of the roots caught fire, then eventually, they all did.

"Ahhhh!" Merlin yelled followed by a piercing scream.

"Morgana!" Leon yelled for his wife.

"That wasn't Morgana."

Merlin felt his ring burn. He looked down at at and found it glowing red.

"That was Raven."

* * *

 _ **Short chapter today.**_

 _ **I know, I know you all hate me, but it keeps the suspense.**_

 _ **So Raven is found...or is she?**_

 _ **Find out in next chapter :)**_


	10. Chapter Nine The Stolen Magic

**Chapter Nine The Stolen Magic**

* * *

"DADDY!"

Merlin felt his heart break when he heard his daughter scream.

"Raven?"

With Arthur and the knights behind him with swords drawn, he made his way over to her.

He froze when he saw a figure curled in a ball "Sweetie?"

She rose her head "Daddy"

He instantly ran to her and placed his hands over her shackles _"Unspanne thas maegth!"_

She gasped as the iron cuffs fell.

Merlin wrapped his arms around her "Oh, sweetie. I have missed you so much."

He pulled away, but her eyes made him stand and stumble back "No" he said shaking his head.

Raven's eyes were glowing red.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Behold. A speechless Merlin." Alvarr spoke.

Arthur and the knights hurried over and gasped and what they saw.

Merlin was shaking with anger as tears streamed down his face."What have you done to my daughter?!"

Alvarr smirked "I think red sorts her eyes. better than blue and gold. You're too late, young warlock. Raven is mine!"

"She will never be yours, not as long as I'm around."

"That can easily be sorted. _Astrice!"_

Seeing it coming Merlin released a shield _"Eas jaeld!"_

 _"Swefe nu!"_

Suddenly Raven collapsed to the ground.

Morgana came out of nowhere, picked her up and ran out of the cave.

"Follow her!" Arthur shouted to his knights.

"Arty, leave!" Merlin yelled as he released the spell, muttered another and sent Alvarr flying into the cave wall.

"No and I am not leaving you."

Merlin turned to him "You stay, you'll die."

"So will you." His eyes widened "Mer-!"

Not looking behind, Merlin casted the shield again, blocking the sorcerer's spell "I have magic, you don't. LEAVE!"

Arthur ran out, not glancing back.

The warlock turned round and found Alvarr standing there. He released the shield.

"Magic with magic. Who will win?"

"Me" Merlin answered as he muttered a spell turning himself invisible.

"Don't be coward, Merlin. Face me."

"Why?" His voice echoed around the cave.

"Do you fear me, young warlock?"

"I fear no one, especially you."

From where Merlin was standing, his eyes glowed gold and Alvarr bent over in pain.

"What have you done?"

"A little gift from my wife."

Alvarr yelled a spell.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Nothing happened.

Out of nowhere, Alvarr welcomed a punch in the face, sending him to the ground.

Merlin became visible, rubbing his knuckles, which were now bruising.

"What...have ...you done?"

"The great dragon said a trade for the stolen magic must be made. You stole my daughter, so I've stolen your magic. Your magic for my daughter?  
I call that a fair trade. But you see. I don't want to be in possession of such a cruel and evil magic. So I am gonna give it back to you, but you see, its combined with my magic. The second it enters you, you will die. Any last words?"

"You're a coward, Merlin. A joke. You use magic for good, for everyday purposes. Why not use it to conquer the world. Have people tremble at your name."

"Why would I want that?"

"Your power would be so strong. You will be know as the greatest warlock in the world."

Merlin grinned "I already am. I'm Emrys."

The warlock said a spell and Alvarr's magic came back to him, but Merlin was right. Alvarr started choking. Blood was trickling form his mouth.

A gagging gurgle and Alvarr collasped. Dead.

* * *

Outside, Morgana was cradling a sleeping Raven.

"Where were you Morgana?"

"I'll explain when Merlin comes back."

"I'm here"

They turned round and found him, stumbling towards them.

"Merlin." Arthur ran over and brought him into a hug. "You alright?"

He pulled back with a smile "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Gwaine asked the worse "Alvarr?"

"Dead."

Merlin's eyes fell on his daughter. "Raven" He hurried over and knelt beside Morgana. He placed a kiss on her forehead while he stroked her hair back. "What happened to her?"

"After we left Camelot, I had a vision. Of you. Of this. I turned back and told Gauis everything. I saw. you and Alvarr fighting, but before you arrived, I saw him place an enchantment on her. To turn against you, Arthur, everyone apart from him. This was his plan along. To keep Raven by his side, till shes old enough to understand her magic more, then he will kill her and harnass her powers for himself."

Merlin, with tears in his eys, took Raven into his arms and hugged her tightly "My baby girl."

"It was luck that I managed to arrive in time before he could take her away. I placed a spleeping spell on her, but the enchantment he placed..." she trailed off and shook her head.

"What?"

Moragan sighed "After I explained it all to Gauis, he said in order to break the curse, you must take her to The Cauldron of Arianrhod. Only there can the charm be broken. Once there, we must seek the Dolma, ancient sorcerer of the land. She is the only one who can break it."

After a few exchanged looks, Merlin spoke. "Well, what are waiting for?"

Merlin quickly stood up, with Raven in his arms and carried her to the horses.

They rode off with haste.

Raven was seated in front of Merlin who kept a tight grip round her waist.

* * *

Hours later they arrived.

A desolated wasteland with rocks and cliffs.

They walked over the land until they came to a lake.

Merlin placed her down near the edge.

"Gauis said, after you've knocked her out, wake her and make her walk into the water. On her own will."

"How do we do that?"

"Who are you?"

They turned round and saw an old woman wearing a black tatty dress. Her hair was grey and mattered.

"What business do you have in this sacred place?"

Merlin stepped forward "Are you the Dolma, ancient sorceress of the Cauldron of Arianrhod?"

She bowed "Who else would I be?"

Merlin looked closer "You look familiar, have we met?"

"Of course, but that was long ago. We must hurry, before your daughter awakes.

The Dolma placed her hand on Raven's head "The magic that has ensnared her is strong indeed. It can be fought. It can be broken, but if we fail, your daughter will be lost to Alvarr forever. Do you understand this ?"

Merlin nodded "I do."

"Very well. When I wake Raven Freya Emrys, from her sleep, she must walk into the Cauldron of Arianrhod of her own will. Only then can it be broken."

"How can she walk into it on her own? Shes just a child. She will not understand."

"The enchantment he placed will make her have the brain of an adult. It is slowly killing her. When she comes of age, it will eventually kill her. We must act quick."

Merlin nodded and knelt beside her as she started the process _"Giedle ic thec thissa meowlessawole, gyden aeblaece."_

Her eyes glowed gold as she stood.

Raven began to wake.

"W...where am I? Where is Alvarr?"

She stood quickly, upset and scared.

"Who are you ? Whos that old crone?"

She tried to run, but Merlin hurried and picked her up. She struggles with the strength of an adult, but Merlin manages to keep hold of her.

"Get off me! I don't know you!"

"Raven you do. Its Merlin. Your father."

The mention of his name, she stoped and stared at him.

He reached a hand out to her neck and pulled out the ring. He held up his hand.

"Look, sweetie. Its the same as mine. This was your mother's. She gave it to you after she passed away giving birth to you."

Raven's eyes turn from fright to love.

"Set her down, Merlin and walk in to the lake."

He did what the Dolma said. Placing her down, he walked backwards into the water and held out a hand for her to follow. "Daddy?"

Merlin kept silent and nooded. She slowly walked towards him.

With water up to her knees, the Dolma started _"Yfel gaest, ga thur fram thisselichaman. Bith hire mod eft freo. Ar ond heofonutungol sceal thurhswithan!"_

Her eyes glowed gold as a white light appeared round Raven.

After it disappeared, she was looking around frantic.

"Raven" She gasped and turned.

At the sight of Merlin, she jumped in to his arms "Daddy! I'm sorry."

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't you." His grip tightened around her as she started crying.

"It's okay. You're okay. Youre safe. Alvarr is dead, now sweetie. He will never hurt you again."

Once out the water, Merlin placed her down and held her hand.

"Thank-you. We owe you a debt. Ask for anything."

Dolma sadly smiled "The only thing I ask for is to be reunited with my family. We were seperated some years ago. You cannot make that happen. Farewell Merlin, Raven."

With a nod they left.

* * *

On their way home, Raven confessed "I felt her daddy."

"Felt who, sweetie?"

"Mummy. At the lake. I felt her with me."

Merlin smiled "She will always be with us."

"Not like that. I mean she was there. I saw her."

Merlin frowned "How do you mean, baby?"

Raven shook her head "I don't know. Must of been dreaming it."

* * *

When they arrived in Camelot, they were greeted by Uther and Igraine.

"You've found her!" Igraine exclaimed, taking Raven into her arms.

Uther walked towards his son and stepson. "What happened?"

Arthur clapped Merlin on the back "My brother here killed him, single handed. And Raven was under spell and with the help of the Dolma, they brought her back.

"Mummy!" Raven yelled.

Merlin looked at her then round to where she was looking.

"No sweetie, thats the Dolma."

"Its mummy."

"Igraine can you and Morganna take her inside."

"Of course Merlin."

They left Merlin, Arthur and Uther as the knights followed.

"Dolma, what brings you to Camelot?"

"Raven has an intelligent mind."

"And a tired one. She thought you was her mummy, but my wife passed away some years ago."

"Yes I did. During child birth."

Merlin frowned "Don't, Dolma. Arthur!"

The prince drew out his sword.

"Merlin, my love."

His eyes widened when he heard his wife through his mind.

"You have raised out daughter into the most beautiful young girl. I see she kept my ring.

The warlock stepped forwards and said a spell.

Before their eyes, the black dress was replaced with a red one. Her hair grew longer and faded from grey to black and her face became younger.

She looked excatly the same as she did the day she died

"Fr...Freya?"

She nodded with a smile as he reached out a hand to touch her face.

"After, you killed Alvarr, those who he killed were brought back."

Freya was real and alive.

She took hold of his hand and kissed it.

Merlin broke out in happy tears as he laughed.

He threw his arms around his wife and kissed her with all he had.

She broke it when she spoke "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, but how did Raven know?"

"Merlin, our daughter has the same power as me. She is a Seer. She saw this."

"Daddy"

They turned around and a smiled when Raven came running down the cortyard steps.

Freya bent down and picked her up.

"Told you Daddy. Told you it was Mummy."

Merlin smiled "Yes you did."

Merlin couldn't be any more happy. He had his wife and his daughter back.

* * *

While that was going on outside, inside Morgana entered her chambers and froze at what she saw.

A small figure wearing a blue hooded cloak with their head down.

Morgana closed the doors and spoke "Who are you?"

"I am in search of the one they call...Emrys"

"Why?"

"I want revenge on the one he killed. Alvarr."

She narrowed her eyes as she walked closer "Who are you?"

The figure rose their head and lowered the hood.

Morgana gasped "Mordred?"

He grinned "Hello Morgana."

* * *

 _ **The End.**_  
 _ **Thank you to everyone who read it and reviewed.**_  
 _ **As the ending gave away a clue, there will be a sequel.**_  
 _ **Not yet though, just keep checking my page. :)**_


End file.
